Our Broken Memory
by LiPop
Summary: The only thing she remembers about the event was something red with a hint of jade. And now, coping through those life scarring experience, even though her memories of it (Or any of her past) were still fuzzy, Amy Rose has become her own new persona. Endearing, independent, brave, and a loner at times. At least that's how everybody sees her. Yet Sonic isn't convinced.


On that faithful night, Amy had wondered where her hero might be. As she called his name, over and over until her throat can no longer uttered another word. And in a devastated state, the girl had convinced herself that he wasn't going to come. Not now, not ever.

On one hand, she didn't want to blame him over her own selfish needs and dependent character. But she did, apparently, in the most immature way she could ever think of. It was his fault for not being there for her, it was his fault she's in danger, it was his fault that she hated him. Amy gritted her teeth out of anger.

Maybe the smoke was too thick, causing her mind to thought up a fast conclusion. She did swallow a heaping full of grey clouds upon her little run after all.

Amy stomped her boots to the moist ground, with her enchanting jade eyes that shone under the light of the beaming moon glanced forward, yet her head hanging so low to avoid smoke polluted air from entering her suffocated lungs. The pink hedgehog ran on an endless search of a possible exit, out from the sight of flaming trees and burnt leaves. Though she was loosing hope.

"Ah-" Amy halted, avoiding a fallen tree on her path. "Wha.. uhh.." the girl, quite hastily, snapped her head to her sides to find a way around, before feeling another presence behind her tail. Though she had expected their arrival. She turned her body to face their hovering shadow of a figure with a dirty glare.

The figure was that of a robot, their metal skin a bright red and covered in dents and scratches like something had clawed at them. His mirror-like, prototype eyes, a menacing shade of green that almost matched her own hue. Sometimes seeing them made Amy feel like facing someone dear and familiar. Too familiar.

 _A friend?_ perhaps. But how could this heartless machine befriend her? She didn't remember meeting anyone with iron for hands that could turn into a cannon. And she always stays in touch with every each one of her close acquaintances even if they were the one that left her-

 _-focus!_ Amy shook her head to rest her raging mind, her pink quills following the motion and was fixated to bore her glare at him for the hundredth time tonight. The girl summoned the not so ever missed gigantic mallet again, preparing her stance for their second battle.

Amy wasn't the type to enjoy violence, not even a playful fight however much she threatened her crush to pummel him if he'd missed their date, which was very often - no, always. And she was only joking back then, whether or not he broke her mentally for doing what he did. The thought of him made her expression falter, only to turn into her most terrifying gaze, the one she wasn't even sure she had it in her.

And the next thing she knew, her feet dashed forward, clenching her weapon ever so tight to attempt another blow. "HaaaaAAAH!" A foolish move, that much was certain. She shouldn't have attacked has the robot see it coming and the pink hedgehog found herself hitting nothing but air and dirt afterwards.

"-ARGH" She grunted as she received a hard jab on the back, causing the girl to be thrown across a feet away. Amy growled, taking no time to stand up and swung her hammer when she saw a blur of the metal thing's figure nearing her presence. _Clang-_

 _Crash!_

The massive impact he received cause the metallic machine to, unlike Amy who has landed on the hard ground with ashes of burnt grass, he had hit a burning tree.

In the corner of her eyes, the pink hedgehog saw the ever longing gaze she failed to notice before, even with his hard feature and the design his master made him express on his face.

What was it? _Why's he making that look?_ She mused, deciding to spare another impact when she saw his body starting to melt. Heck - she almost dropped her weapon out of pity. Unless he wasn't going to kill her, however, she was considering on letting the thing go.

He stood up. Maybe not. "You're not going to quit, are you?" -and the cannon slowly emerge, his two hands forming into some kind of pistol as it light up to recharge the ammo.

She took back everything she said. "Oh, great-" the girl couldn't even finish her sentence as the machine aimed towards her. Amy, through experience, gracefully dodged every beam coming to her direction by simply jumping to another spot, rendering the light to either a tree or the ground, sending it ablaze.

The guy's not much of a shooter, Amy had just recently found out. While she's not hurt, it didn't help that the robot's poor skills made the forest turn into a heating stove that cast too much smoke for her liking. People should've been concerned about this by now. They should've noticed a few minutes ago, so where are they?

Amy growled, not sure for either the robot or the oblivious people that selfishly ignored their surroundings. And they called her selfish for tagging along her idol's adventures. Amy dodged another attack.

The forest's just outside of town for god's sake, where are they?!

"Gah!" Amy stumbled upon avoiding another beam that nearly burned off her foot. Regaining balance, the pink hedgehog decided to leap forward, throwing another attack of her own. Whether or not she will purposely knock him out cold - if he even fits the meaning - that she wanted this to end faster and to get out before she loses consciousness herself.

Amy felt dizzy, her tired mind begging her to stop this fight at once when her visions started to blur. Though Amy adjust to the abnormal situation and she kept going. Spotting something red and shiny isn't much of a work considering he was the only thing amongst greens that put up orange flames. When she was about to end it by knocking the thing for good, even if it meant she has to kill him, something went wrong and she didn't even landed a hit.

 _Bam!_

The scene came by so quickly. Even if she couldn't see, with her brain creating some kind of a twisted illusion, going haywire, she could, however, conclude one thing, and that's the fact that she's losing. The girl's hit never made contact with anything, not him, the robot, not ground, not even ashes, she never finished her move before he, possibly out of spite, punch her with the metal of his hands, sending her flying - much like him earlier on - and her bare back landed onto a nearby tree.

Hitting the hard wood itself wasn't a problem, has it only added a few new bruises here and there to her collection on the pink hedgehog's already tattered body that rivaled the robot's own dented feature. But instead of wood, her back was met with hot and notably scorching fire that seemed to fuel the innocent tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Amy screamed a cry of death. Her body, like a reckless doll it was, rolled around on the hard dirt to hopefully reduce the pain. It amazed her at how she managed to stay alive even after all this time. And she wasn't even referring to the robot. The thought both astonish and frustrate her as salty waters on her jade eyes melt down her blue cheeks. The hedgehog's tears streamed down like an endless waterfall.

The last thing she saw was his fake green- jade irises and how it made her feel bitter by just looking at them and the fact that she hated him. Even if she had only met him on this torturous night. And-

-no. No, no. No. She doesn't hate him, she never did. The robot didn't do anything else than went on to follow his master's demands. The robot has suffered as much as she did. What she abhor, is the fact that nobody has come to her aid, nobody.

Maybe it wasn't their fault, maybe if she let the machine killed her earlier this wouldn't have happened. The forest would be at peace. The city wouldn't be disturbed. Her idol would be glad nobody will bother him again. And so was her friends. Amy Rose should've been no more.

* * *

Preview:

There was a sound of her sliding door on the balcony thorn open.

"Amy?" Said girl didn't bother look as she continued to gaze upon the indigo color and starry sky of the night, bathing under the enchanting light of the full moon. The voice would approach her leaning figure on the railings anyway.

And there's another sound, this time closing it.

Amy spared a glance to the beige rabbit that now stood beside her, wearing a delighted although goofy smile. The kid just love her that much to give her that satisfied look. And when Amy thought there weren't anymore distance between them, the younger girl scooted even closer, closing the invisible gap of air and then leaned on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"How's the date?" She asked, her voice clearly shows disinterest and her face lacked concern. Still, Cream answered by shaking her head, her expression saddened.

"He's annoying isn't he? Like he knew everything." They sniffled a laugh. Amy's half lidded eyes closed entirely when the cold wind ruffled her long quills and the skirt of her dress, taking in the blissful moment. While Cream, however, shivered from the lack of clothing, even if her attire still consist of a simple shirt though combined with too short of shorts.

Amy rolled her eyes, letting Cream take her cardigan that she wouldn't give by her own initiatives. If it were other people, she wouldn't hesitate on giving it to them (out of fake empathy that is), revealing her white sundress that nearly showed off her back. The rabbit stared for a few seconds at what's present before her, putting the jacket back.

"What? Concerned about it?" She motioned at the scar hidden beneath the hesitatingly returned jacket. Cream shrugged as a response, _how typical_. "Don't bother. I don't even know where it came from." Even if she's pretty sensitive about it, and would very often hide it. Yeah, yeah sure, she should just keep telling herself that.

When the rabbit opened her mouth, possibly to reply to her retort, another sound of the sliding door interrupt her speech. Amy fixed her gaze to see the person invading her balcony this time, turning her body to meet them, much to Cream's dismay.

"So.. how're you girls been doing?" Amy threw him a smile, mirroring the one he currently gave them. "Good, why do you ask?" The pink hedgehog subconsciously put on the sleeves on her cloth once more, missing to notice Cream's worried and slightly angered look when she did just that. Sonic, on the other hand, was as oblivious as he could be.

"For one, everyone's been looking for you guys ever since you magically disappeared," The boy motioned his hands in an exaggerating way and then narrowed his eyes to something else, rather than meeting her eye to eye. "And, you haven't touched your food so Vanilla's hella worried."

Unsuspecting to them, after Sonic had said his words, he bowed his head towards them and a hand stretched out as a sign for Amy to take. He's trying to be a gentleman, although jokingly. "So as your escort, I'll be taking you to your table, m'lady Rose. Come, let us depart." A snort and chuckle afterwards.

Amy followed to giggle at his antics and take his hands with her own delicate, smaller ones. And they strolled out as soon as he came before Amy glanced back at Cream who rolled her hazel eyes. The older girl shot her a look behind Sonic's back that made the rabbit tag along with them, whether she liked it or not.

Cream wasn't sure, though, if that expression means that she'd rather escape from his hold or she's trying to say 'remember me to lock all the doors' kinda look. She smiled, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

* * *

 **I've rewritten it again, and it's been one year. _Uuhh, is it one year?_ Trust me, it didn't take long to** **make this, it's just, you wouldn't have guessed _how much I frickin' delete the whole chapter only to start at it again. You wouldn't have guessed._ Gjsjsjejsikqpoiem. I don't even know if it's good enough anymore. I hate that fighting scene too, it's horrible.**

 **Please leave me a review or PM me (I'm lonely) I want to improvise. Thank you.**


End file.
